Revenge on Doctor Reid
by Jareau-26
Summary: The team get called out to a series of killings where girls are dumped in their own backyard. The case gets a bit personal for one member of the team and dangerous for another... Set either before valhalla or after we get JJ and Emily back. No pairings.
1. Prologue

**So, This is my first attempt at a CM fanfic so criticism/complements are welcome ;)  
><strong>

**I do not own criminal minds or any of its characters...but it's something i'm working on...**

It was a typical day. This was a quiet neighbourhood where people could leave their doors open and everyone got along. It was warmer than usual and the Taylors had set up a pool in their back garden for everyone to enjoy. But as usual on a day like this some people always see an opportunity. "I'll be back in a minute mom I'm going to get something" this was his opportunity.

Lauren went back in to her empty house to get her sun cream. But she was too late. The house wasn't empty. He was waiting for her. He had obviously planned this. Watched her for weeks without her knowing and now he was just waiting behind the door until she walked past to get what she needed. He had his weapon of choice in his hand. A steel pipe.

He hit her round the head as soon as she came into focus and she fell instantly. He dragged her round the back of the house where his partner was waiting with the van.

They left no trace except a small pool of blood.

**Reviews make new chapters appear...**

**Jareau_26**


	2. The Case

**I'm going straight to chapter 1, and i'd reeeeeealy appreciate reviews... Please?****  
><strong>

The BAU team were in the office when JJ walked in with her usually neat files and hand outs for everyone. She pressed the usual button on the remote and pictures of three 11 to 13 year old girls came on the screen. "3 girls aged 11, 12, and 13 were taken from their homes with no trace but a small pool of blood from each of them. 5 days later they were found in their back gardens dead with major burns to the face. They were each taken 2 weeks apart. 3 days ago Lauren Mackaskill 14 was taken from her home just like the others. If this is the same guy we have a maximum of 2 days to find her."

"We'll need to get there a.s.a.p if we have any chance of finding her." Hotch was worried. They only had 2 days left.

"Wait. So this guy's abducting and killing people in age order?" Morgan suddenly pitched in.

"Yes, I've got the plane standing by sir" JJ was as usual determined.

Reid burst in no one realising that he wasn't there until now. He cast JJ a worried look and she knew what it meant but now wasn't the time to talk.

"Reid, get your stuff we have to go now" Hotch walked out of the office in the stern way he always does with the usual expression that says 'I'm not amused'.

On the plane everyone was unusually quiet. Then Reid came back from the bathroom and sat opposite JJ.

JJ leaned over and handed Prentiss a radio and said "I think this'll be more fun with these" and she smiled childishly.

Suddenly Garcia's voice came from the closed laptop "Hey guys, u wanna open up?"

"Sorry baby girl, what u got for us?" Morgan opened the laptop.

"Listen guys, this just in from the police over there, another girl, Georgia, was taken this morning same as the others except she is 11 and there was a note left by the UN-SUB. It said to the BAU team on the front."

"So he knows we're coming." Reid interjected.

Garcia continued "It reads 'I have them both, Lauren and Georgia. You have approximately 5 hours to find them. If you do I'll give myself up, if you don't you will have bad news for the parents. Your time starts when the clock strikes 3:00pm. You'll never find me.' And there's just one more thing." It looked like it pained her to say it.

"What is it, baby girl?"

"It's written in Laurens blood" her expression was now horrified.

"That's all we need sweetness, talk to you later"

"Garcia out." The picture faded and the laptop was closed.

"So we know he's killing people in age order and dumping them in their back gardens"

"But Georgia was 11 not 15."

"So he's devolving"

"We're arriving in Las Vegas in 15 minutes" Rossi came out from talking to the pilot.

**Reviews make the plot become clearer...**

**Jareau_26**


	3. The First Lead

**Just watched the first episode of season seven and can't wait for next weeks now! Anyway Iwanna say thanks to CM-Obsessed, TinaraRose97Xx, journey4eva, and crazyobsession101 for reviewing! You all made me feel really good about myself and my writing! Tips, criticism and compliments are welcome ;)**

As soon as they got to the Las Vegas police department JJ set up in their usual office, because they had been there before she knew her way around.

The team gathered in the office when there was only 4 hours left.

*Beep*

"What was that? Reid?"

"Sorry that was my phone, I got a text"

"Haven't you ever heard of an interesting ringtone? Who's it from anyway?"

"I don't know, it just says unknown number, wait I'll read it…oh no"

"Reid? What's it say?"

"It says 'one of your friends will die soon' what am I gonna do?"

"Text back"

"Ok…but I doubt he'll tell me who he is…"

2 minutes later *beep*.

"He texted back…oh my God. He says 'I'm the one you call the UN-SUB, one of your friends will die if you don't find the girls. You have 4 hours left.' Guy's why is he texting me? Why not any of you?"

"Morgan, call Garcia tell her to try and track the text messages, JJ and Rossi you go talk to Laurens friend Chantelle, she was the last one to talk to Lauren, Reid and Prentiss, you stay here and do geographical profiling, Morgan you come with me we'll check out the letter left at where Georgia was taken. And be careful, if this is our guy one of us could be in danger."

Everyone but Prentiss and Reid left the room, and Prentiss had a few questions to ask. "Hey Reid, why were you late this morning anyway?"

"That's not important right now. What's important is we find these girls before anything else happens. Seriously. One of you might be in trouble and I don't know why, so let's get this done." There was an unusual seriousness in his voice. He wasn't ready to lose one of his only friends in the next 4 hours.

JJ knocked on the door of the Benson household and almost instantly an 11 year old boy answered the door.

"Hi, is Chantelle here?"

"Who are you?"

"We're the FBI and we need to talk to your sister. Where is she?" Rossi and JJ both flashed their credentials at the young boy.

"CHANTELLE! THE FBI IS HERE TO TALK TO YOU!"

An older 14 year old girl then came to the door. "Hi, I'm Chantelle; sorry about Brodie he's a bit annoying. What did you want?"

She was smiling. JJ thought to herself that this wasn't the face of someone who's just lost her best friend and might forever.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jereau my friends call me JJ and this is David Rossi. We wanted to talk to you about Lauren."

Chantelles face dropped. "Oh, I had put that out of my mind but alright, come in"

The living room was a bit messy but to be fair there was 4 kids in the house. JJ and Rossi sat on the sofa which sunk down a little like it had been worn out and was tired of people sitting on it.

"We want to know, did you see anything strange about the way Lauren acted over the last couple of weeks?"

"Well, no she just seemed normal."

"Did she talk to you about anything, like if she felt like she was being watched or something strange that you wouldn't normally talk about?"

"No, it was just like normal, nothing strange to talk about, no weird behaviour."

"How about visitors" Rossi suddenly thought "Were there any constant visitors to the house?"

"Actually, the electrician did go round a lot. He even had to have a key in case they were out and it was an emergency."

"I'll call Hotch"

"Was that a bad thing that he went round a lot? Is he the one that took them?"

"We don't know just yet but when we find them we'll let you know, and if you remember anything that could help us, here's my number" JJ handed her a small card and followed Rossi out the front door.

Morgan and Hotch were just about to get out of the Black SUV to look at the crime scene at The Nolan House were Georgia was taken, when JJ called.

"Hello…yes we're outside right now…really…ok talk to you as soon as we know something…bye"

"What did JJ want?"

"Laurens friend Chantelle says that their electrician went round their almost every day and had a key in case of emergencies. I said we'd report back as soon as we know anything."

"Right, let's have a look at this scene then."

The Nolan's house was pristine from the front. A nice neat gravel path, lined with beautiful red roses lead up to the snowy, white door. They walked through the hall and into the kitchen where the blood and the note was found.

"So this guy probably has keys to all his victims' homes. He gets them to think he's their friend, and then when they leave the house he goes in…" Morgan acted like the UN-SUB to make sure Hotch under stood everything. "…Walks down the hall, hides behind the door leading into the kitchen and waits. As soon as the kid is alone, he makes his move"

"He will have had to watch them for a couple of weeks to get used to their routine. So he knows when they will be alone in the house."

"We've got to report back as quickly as possible"

"Agent Morgan, Agent Hotchner?"

"What is it chief?"

"The forensic scientists say that Laurens is not the only blood that is on that note. They recon the UN-SUB screwed up and we have a blood sample"

"So who is the guy?"

**Ooo cliff hanger ;) Thanks for reading! And remember the three R's that make a writer feel special...**

**REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW! reviews make unicorns magical...**

**Jareau_26**


	4. So Who is it?

**Here we go to chapter 3! I'm getting excited and I know whats gonna happen ;) Anyway thanks to Starryeyes12, lolyncut, Whatif-ifonly and MidnightInk for reviewing the last chapter, This chapter gets a lot more exciting!**

"Richard Harding"

The team were back in the office.

"Oh my god…"

"Reid, you knew this guy?"

"Yeah, we were best friends in high school; we were inseparable until that science experiment went wrong. I said he put too much acid in that test tube and that it would have a huge reaction to the salts but he never listened to me. It exploded and burned half his face and when I went to visit he blamed me because I should have stopped him. I've never seen him since. He's killing all these girls to get back at me." Reid's face was horrified, sad and guilty.

"Reid this isn't your fault, you know that right?"

"I got to get some fresh air" Reid left the table to run to the door leading outside shortly followed by JJ.

"I'll go talk to him"

Outside, Reid was leant up against the corner of the wall with his eyes closed.

"Reid, it's not your fault, you've got to realise this."

"I'll never forget how fierce he was. As soon as he said I did it his parents turned on me, his friends, everyone at school then thought it was my fault. That I did it on purpose. I was alone for the rest of my school year."

"Reid…" JJ began but was soon interrupted by the beep of Reid's phone.

"'You have 3 hours left p.s. look around the corner' what's around the corner?"

They both slowly edged toward the corner of the building, taking their guns out of their holsters. Reid went first, but he fell to the floor suddenly as an elbow met his face. JJ ran to his side but he was too weak to get up, the other UN-SUB then used his best weapon to smash JJ round the head. He narrowly missed and she got into her best fighting stance to try and protect them both. Reid watched it all, trying to get up and just when he had managed it the UN-SUB kicked him back down. _I can't identify them because they are wearing balaclavas, come on Reid, think! Wait a minute;_ he thought to himself _I have my phone in my hand._ As quickly as he could he tried to ring Hotch.

Hotch looked at the caller ID on his phone which had just begun to vibrate. Reid. Why would Reid be calling when he's just outside? He pressed loud speaker and said "Reid? What's going on?"

JJ noticed Reid was fiddling with his phone and tried her best to buy him some time. The first UN-SUB threw his fist towards her face and she dodged it just in time to catch it and deliver a blow to his stomach. He keeled over and the other UN-SUB stepped forward to speak, "I'm impressed Jennifer. I never thought a weak little girl like you could take out a man like him."

"You don't think much then, do you? Wait, how do you…"

Just then, the UN-SUB on the floor reached forward, grabbed behind JJ's knee's and pulled forward causing her to fall backwards. The leader of the two then got rope out of the back of the van they drove there in and walked back over to JJ, who was pinned down by the second UN-SUB with his hand over her mouth. The first took the rope and tied her hands behind her back then tied her legs. They then picked her up; as soon as his hands left her mouth she started screaming "GET OFF! REID! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I SWEAR! SPENCE, HELP!"

Reid was only just getting to his feet as JJ was put into the back of a white electrics company van and the second UN-SUB injected her with ketamin and the darkness engulfed her. The UN-SUB's drove off and Reid tried hard to look at the number plate; he could only just see it. The door was booted open and the team burst through after hearing everything just as the van screeched around the corner, using the wall as a support Reid tried to clear his head.

"Reid, what the hell happened here?"

"The UN-SUB…there are 2 of them…text…hit me…hit JJ…took her away…nothing I could do." Reid was speaking so fast only a few words could be made out and tears started to fall as he realised what had just happened. Morgan examined his bloodied nose and Rossi put on a glove and knelt down to pick up the fallen pipe.

"It's steel. This is probably what he used on his previous victims. We've got to dust it down for prints."

"Reid, your gonna be fine, he just elbowed you in the face, nothing serious."

"Good because we have to find JJ. A.s.a.p."

He suddenly got his strength back and walked inside through the bust door.

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"No, they were dressed all in black and wore balaclavas; he drove off in his white van too soon for me to see anything important. But I saw his number plate. Oh my god, I saw his number plate"

"Call Garcia, tell her to get an address, and see if she can track JJ's phone as well."

"Right" Prentiss immediately got out her phone and dialled Garcia's number.

"You have reached the best of the best, to whom do I give the honour of speaking with me?"

"It's Emily, no messing around Garcia they have JJ"

"Oh no, what do you need" Her voice turned from optimistic and playful to stern and determined.

"We need you to track a number plate and JJ's cell."

"I'm on it, what's the plate?"

"Reid?"

Reid told Garcia the number and for the next minute all he could hear was typing.

"The number leads to 123 Peacock Avenue and I've tracked JJ's cell and they're on the move. Wait…they've stopped outside the woods not far from here, and they've taken her out of the back. I think that he's taken the phone out of her pocket..."

Just then, the office phone rang. Everyone knew who it was as Hotch pressed the loud speaker button.

"Hello, Spencer" his voice was almost hysterical.

"What are you doing with them Richard?"

"Meh…I thought I'd have a little fun" Reid could tell he was smiling. "Your friend is gonna pay for what you did to me" now he was serious.

"Please don't hurt JJ"

"Oh so that's her name! I was just gonna call her blondie, then I'd have the whole set" He was laughing and Reid was getting mad.

"Come on man, we gotta get going." Richard's accomplice was getting agitated.

"Reid…" JJ moaned just waking up on the side of the road.

"JJ!"

"Oops, she's waking up. I obviously didn't give her a big enough dose. This will do the trick"

JJ screamed as he grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the face. Once again everything went black.

"JJ! No!"

"Got to get going. I have a LOT of work to do. Ciao!"

The line went dead and Reid was horrified. The memories of how guilty he felt in school all came rushing back when he heard JJ scream.

"We have to get to that wood. Now"

"It's a ten minute drive from where you are, I've sent the coordinates to your GPS systems"

"Thanks Garcia, how big is it?"

"Ummm…5 acres"

"That's gonna take some time" Hotch and Morgan exchanged worried looks.

"What are we standing around for? Get everyone you can to help, and let's go"

**Soooo... What do ya think? Am I evil or was that the sort of thing you were looking for? ;)**

**Please R and R!**

**Jareau_26**


	5. Consequences

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! It's a bit more exciting ;)****  
><strong>

JJ woke up in a dark, dank, small room and was a bit confused as to where she was. It looked like a small basement. She felt the chains round her wrists and looked round. The two girls that were taken were huddled together in the other corner looking terrified but they weren't tied up. JJ had a banging Head ache and she knew it wouldn't be getting any better.

"Are you two ok?"

"Yeah, I am but they're quite rough on her, she doesn't talk much. Only when they make her." Lauren was unusually calm.

"Well, it's gonna be alright, I'm an FBI agent and my friends will find us soon"

"You mean Spencer Reid?"

"How did you know his name?"

"The older looking one has been watching him for weeks; he mumbles a lot, it's kinda irritating really"

"What do they want with us?" JJ was scared to hear the answer knowing it would be bad news.

"You're not gonna live if your friends don't find us soon. He's been working on that thing for years I guessed" Lauren pointed to a weird looking, tall object covered with a blanket.

Georgia burst out crying just as the door opened to reveal a tall brown haired scruffy man about 24, 25.

"Hi, you must be Richard. I've heard so much about you, I'd love to shake your hand but as you can see I'm a little tied up at the minute"

"In the weeks I've been watching Spencer, I learned you're a little sarcastic"

"Where's your friend? I'd love to meet him too"

"I don't need him anymore, I paid his money…" he acted like he was talking to himself and didn't know anyone else was there.

"Hired help is always a win"

"What the hell are you gonna do now?" Lauren shouted at him. JJ had never seen someone so young square up to someone that threatening. It kinda reminded her of her younger self.

"Well, actually, I planned to torture you all, starting with the little hero over there"

"NO" JJ felt herself scream out involuntarily.

"No? Are you questioning my judgement?" He grabbed JJ's jaw with his thumb and his finger and pain flew through her. She guessed it was broken from him punching her.

"Perhaps you'd like to be the first on my electric chair. Made it myself."

He lifted the cover of what could only be described as a dining room chair wrapped with wire. JJ found herself laughing at it. She had seen electric chairs before and this sure wasn't one. Lauren was also laughing. She could tell it wasn't right.

"Right that's the last I'm taking of this." He took out a gun and pointed it at JJ. They stopped laughing.

"I don't care if I die"

"Well what about her?" he lifted Georgia up and pointed the gun to her head. She too had shut up and was now terrified.

"Richard, don't, please, she's only 11."

"Let's play Russian roulette. This is gonna be fun, playing with your mind." He had a sinister smile.

"Richard, no… please, I've changed my mind"

"Too late" He was about to pull the trigger when Lauren Kicked him hard in the shin. He cursed loudly and dropped Georgia. She ran over to JJ and cuddled up.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be alright. My friends will find us soon" JJ comforted.

"THAT'S IT; I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE SINCE I BROUGHT YOU HERE!"

All three were now terrified as he pushed away the electric chair he had supposedly made himself and, out of the other room, he pulled in a professional.

"You know now I was joking earlier, I wanted to see your reactions. I've been working on this baby for years" He was lost in awe for a moment then grabbed Lauren and sat her on the chair, strapping her arms to the chair handles.

"You will pay. Everyone will pay. Especially Spencer." He pulled a lever and sparks flew. The last they heard of Lauren was blood curdling screams as ten thousand volts ripped through her body.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and i hope i'm not being too evil :) **

**lolyncut: Thanks, I don't think you'll be dissapionted at the end, I'm not keen on character deaths really.**

**crazyobsession101: I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Your reviews make me smile! Please keep it up, I want to get a feel of how many people are reading so i know if it's worth keeping going.**

**Tell me, is violence a good thing in your books? what about character deaths?**

**Jareau_26**


	6. The Video

**Here's chapter 5, hope it'll do for ya.  
><strong>

The team had gathered outside the wood where JJ's phone last had signal and just as they had expected there was traces of blood on the pavement and her smashed cell phone about a metre away.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" Spencer was enraged.

"Spencer, calm down man" Morgan tried to reassure him "We'll find them soon, I know we will"

"Right, we need every cop we can get searching every inch of this wood, if you see anyone in there bring them back here and question them. Get going"

They all set off immediately when Prentiss had a brain wave.

"The radios…"

"What?"

"JJ gave me a radio so we could talk in different rooms without you lot knowing. She's probably still got it" She reached for her radio, turned it on and checked on every channel. "There's someone on channel 7. Let's hope its JJ" She pressed a button and started to speak "JJ? Can you hear me? Is anyone there?"

JJ and Georgia where still sat in the corner, Georgia hugging up. Richard had gone out for supplies and JJ was trying to comfort Georgia. It was only moments ago when Richard hauled Laurens lifeless body out to dump it in her family's back garden after he added the details of half a burnt face. JJ and Georgia couldn't bear to look.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna let him do that to you. It'll be alright, I promise" But in her own mind she knew if the team didn't find them…She was stopped by a voice.

"JJ? Can you hear me? Is anyone there?"

"Prentiss? That's Prentiss. Quick get my radio out of my back pocket" Georgia quickly got it and pressed the button. "Prentiss? Is that you?"

"JJ! You're alright!"

"Just about, I think my jaw is fractured."

"That's not good…"

"Prentiss, he killed Lauren, he has an electric chair and the guy he was with was just hired help. He's gone now. You gotta find us soon"

"Don't worry, we will. Do you know where you are?"

"It looks like we're underground. The walls are all muddy and the door is on the roof"

"Can you tell us anything else? Where's Richard?"

"He went out for supplies. He could be back any minute"

"Listen, hang in there, we'll get there as…"

Richard walked through the door. "I'm ba- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

He walked over to JJ and snatched the radio.

"Hello. You've just earned your friend hell until either you find us or she dies. Oh, and you have 1 hour until the smallest one dies" He left the radio on so they could hear as he grabbed JJ by the hair and into the next room. Pain soared through JJ and she cried out.

"JJ, NO, DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE!" The door slammed and Georgia was left alone, terrified.

"Georgia? Are you there?" The radio was left behind.

"Hello? Please help me, he took her into the other room and I think he took a bat or something"

"Oh no, thanks Georgia, We will get to you in time. I promise"

"We have to get there now"

"Its 5 acres we need everyone to help. Come on"

Richard dropped JJ in the middle of the floor. When she tried to fight back the bat met her stomach with maximum force. She keeled over and fell to the floor then, feeling the release, he started to hit her in the back, until she was so weak she couldn't get up. There was her blood running down her face and she was stinging all over. He then picked her up and sat her on a chair and tied her to it, then brought Georgia into the room and sat her in the corner. She wondered what he had in mind as he got out his phone and started writing something on paper.

"What's Spencer's number" He was strict and demanding.

"Why?"

"Give me the number" He took out a gun and pointed it at Georgia and she winced. He was getting impatient, JJ could tell.

"Give me the phone" he passed over the phone, she put in the number and gave it back.

"Now, I'm gonna video you saying this and send it to Spencer. If you don't she will die. It's gonna break him" He gave her the script while he was smiling to himself; she read it and started crying.

"Oh no, please…" She knew she had to even though it would break her as well.

He dialled the number and it started Ringing.

Reid, Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan were all about 5 metres apart with torches searching the floor and they were all shouting "JJ!" And "GEORGIA!" Reid's phone suddenly rang and he jumped. He frantically searched for it and when the caller ID said 'Jennifer' he answered immediately "JJ?"

"No, but close" Richard answered.

"GUYS, IT'S HIM, what do you want?" The team gathered round to listen as Reid put the phone on speaker.

"Just calling to say hi and JJ has something to say to you" He hung up.

"What was that about? What did he mean?"

4 minutes later Reid's phone buzzed with a video link. He clicked the link and everyone watched as a blood soaked JJ came on screen crying and begging him not to make her say this.

"Oh no" Then she started to speak.

"Spence, I'm so sorry…" She began to read from the paper. "This is your entire fault, you did this to us. These scars will be a constant reminder of your guilt and that all those years ago you made a decision, and that decision has made this hell for me. If I get through this you should always feel guilty. I'm so, so sorry…"

She finished and Richard picked up the bat and untied her. "Hold this" he gave the phone to Georgia then turned his attention back to the fallen agent. "Stand up" JJ tried but she couldn't "STAND UP!" it took a lot of effort but she got up and Richard hit her hard in the side with the bat. She collapsed and blacked out once again. Richard snatched the camera from the crying girl and turned it around to reveal his half burned face.

"This is your fault Spencer. Feeling guilty yet?" The picture went black and Reid felt a tear escape from the corner of his eye.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna send this to Garcia to see if she can trace it." Morgan called Garcia and she answered almost immediately.

"Have you found them yet? Are they alright? What do you need? TALK TO ME MORGAN!"

"Calm down baby doll, we need you to try and track this video message sent to Reid, and you might not wanna watch it, okay?"

"I'm on it, stay on the line this will only take a few seconds" She had never typed so fast in her life but she wondered what was on that video that made Morgan tell her not to watch it. _It can't do any harm just to look…_ she thought as she clicked the link.

"Rossi, call Hotch and tell him we might have where they are"

"Oh my little girl…" Garcia started to cry when one of her monitors bleeped "got it, Morgan. I'll guide you through, this is gonna be tricky, ready?"

"Yeah babe, hurry because we only got…" Morgan checked his watch "…15 minutes to find them"

Garcia's directions were precise and lead them to a small clearing in the middle of the wood. Hotch and the other officers joined them.

"JJ said they are probably underground so start stomping"

**Again thanks for reading!**

**lolyncut: Sorry I know i'm asking too much, it's my first fanfic and i'm a bit too eager to know what people think. If you have any tips they'd help a lot, you're an amazing writer.**

** Lil'MissTomParkerTW: Thanks babe ;) I'm so sorry about my grammer! It's the one thing I can't stand to get wrong! ;) :L  
><strong>


	7. More Complications

**Here's Chapter 6, Hope you enjoy it. Things aren't over yet ;)****  
><strong>

JJ woke up and she was tied to the wall. Georgia was cuddled up next to her on the verge of sleeping when she realised JJ had woken.

"JJ! I was worried about you! He hit you really hard that last time"

"Ow! Don't squeeze so hard!"

"Oh, sorry"

"How long was I out? My head and stomach really hurt"

"Only about 10 minutes"

"I hope they find us. I have a feeling it's gonna get very ugly very soon"

Richard came through the door, muttering and cursing.

"I'm back"

"So it appears"

"Don't mess about. They're on to us. I'm gonna have to get rid of you now"

"Wait, what do you mean get rid of us?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I MEAN. I'M GONNA HAVE TO KILL YOU BOTH NOW! God, you people sure are stupid…"

Richard went out of the room and came back in with a metal bat. He swung the bat down hard aiming at Georgia but she ran to the other side of the room and hid behind one of the many boxes in the corner. JJ was trying to get up to fight back but she was just too weak and only managed to stand up with help from the muddy wall. Georgia ran back over and JJ tried the best protective stance she could. Richard saw her feeble attempt and took the opportunity to hit her hard in the back of the legs to make her fall to her knees and then swung the bat round to hit her arm. JJ thought she heard something snap but then she realised the roof was crumbling directly above her. Richard caught her off-guard hitting her back and she fell face down to the floor.

"GUYS, QUICK, OVER HERE! I'VE FOUND IT!" Morgan was on the floor brushing leaves away from the entrance of where Richard and the girls where.

But this wasn't the original entrance and was boarded up from the inside. Now Morgan was jumping on the old wooden door directly above JJ who was too weak to move away from the mound crumbling above her. Georgia was pulling at her hand to try to get her to safety but her efforts were in vain as the agent wasn't rushing to move anywhere.

When the door finally gave way a mountain of dirt and old planks of wood that was underneath fell on top of JJ burying her. Morgan realised this wasn't the current entrance and jumped down next to the pile. He was closely followed by Prentiss who gestured for Georgia to 'come to me' which she did. Prentiss passed Georgia up to Hotch and got her gun out like Morgan and pointed it at Richard who was laughing. They were both confused.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Where's JJ?"

"Well, first of all, thank you very much" Now Morgan was even more confused and he continued "And second, I'm saying thank you because you've just finished my job for me" He finished laughing and was stood smiling at Morgan.

"What do you mean?"

"She was too weak, and that lot fell on her before she could realise to move"

"Oh my god, JJ!" Morgan was frantically digging until he found her hand. He couldn't find a pulse and was getting really worried; he dug faster until he could pull her out and onto the cold stone floor. Prentiss shouted up for medics while Morgan tried CPR, but it wasn't working. "Come on, Jayje. You can't leave us, not now" suddenly she coughed and spluttered signalling she was just alive. "That's my girl! I knew you'd come through!" Morgan picked her up and Prentiss put hand cuffs on Richard. But he wasn't giving up without a fight and kicked her hard in the stomach. Prentiss fell to the floor on impact and Richard made a run for it.

"Emily! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but tell Hotch to get to the exit quickly"

"I think they're already there, we need to get her out of here" Morgan replied gesturing to the unconscious agent. Emily gasped at how beaten and bruised she looked.

At the other side of the clearing the rest of the team were gathered around the small wooden door that Richard soon burst out of. Hotch wrestled him to the ground and grabbed his hands and Reid was given the honour of escorting him to the car as Morgan, Prentiss and JJ, being carried by Morgan, came out of the underground dungeon.

"We need a medic over here, now!" All at once, an army of medics ran to their side to tend to JJ and Georgia.

Emily, relieved to finally see JJ in person and alive rather than on a screen and half conscious, shouted back at Morgan "I'm gonna call Garcia, tell her the good news!" she stepped away from the group and called that all important number.

"What happened? Is JJ okay? What about Georgia? Did you get them? Do you need anything? Talk to me Prentiss!"

"Whoa Garcia, calm down. Everyone is fine, Georgia is just emotional and they just took JJ to the hospital to get treated"

"Oh thank God for good people! My baby is okay!" Emily couldn't help but smile at Garcia's optimism. Then she saw someone in the distance. Just a stood, staring silhouette. "HELLO?" She shouted and the figure moved away.

"Emily? What's up?"

"Nothing Garcia, I thought I saw someone… probably just a passerby. I'm gonna take a look…" Emily moved closer to the figure in the distance to see he had gone but turned round to face down the barrel of a gun. Phone still on and Garcia still listening on the other end she discretely presses loud speaker and drops the phone to the floor. Speaking loudly and hoping Penelope can hear her she says "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Richards 'hired help' as he put it. I take it you've just arrested him. I told him he needed my help. Anyway, I want you to help me out of here…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to use you as a human shield to get the hell out of here or your friends will arrest me, got it?"

He then grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and led her towards the rest of the team.

**Dun, Dun Daaaaaaahhh! **

**Sooo... What'cha think?**

**keelzz64: Thankyou! I hope this chapter satifies you, well, temporarily...**

**ACriminalMindsFan: Thanks for the tips, I'll bear that in mind! Critisism is welcome :)**

**TinaraXx: I love your story aswell. You keep reading, i'll keep writing!  
><strong>


	8. Finaly it's over

**Hey, thanks for reading still, hope this is a good way to end the drama!**

Garcia was wondering why her conversation was cut short by a thud as the phone hit the ground. "Emily?" she said cautiously, and then she heard Emily saying _who are you? What do you want? _Garcia was suddenly worried for her friend and listened intently while she rung Morgan, hoping he was still at the crime scene.

"Hey baby girl, did Emily not tell you the news?"

"Derek, Emily's in trouble. Listen."

Morgan listened as he heard Richards help telling Emily she is going to be his shield.

"Oh my god, HOTCH! Emily's in trouble." Morgan shouted handing Hotch the phone.

"Oh no. Morgan you go around the back see if you can get a clear shot and we'll wait here for him to come out."

Sure enough, as they waited round the space Emily had disappeared through moments ago, the man emerged, holding Emily as his shield so none of the agents could get a clear shot. Hotch was the first to say something.

"Listen to me, my name is Aaron Hotchner I'm with the FBI, I just want to talk to you. What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you that?" The man started to get defensive.

"You don't have to, it's just so I can call you something"

"Alright, call me Charlie"

"Okay Charlie, now I need you to let agent Prentiss go, then we can talk about this properly."

"No way man. As soon as I let her go you're gonna shoot me right between the eyes. Now I want it in writing that you're not gonna place charges against me for any of this. And that it won't go on my record!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Charlie, let agent Prentiss go and we'll talk back at the station."

"I don't believe you'll let me get that far. I want you to drive me and agent Prentiss here to a location only I know, and if anyone tries anything or follows us, I'll shoot her" As 'Charlie' spoke he held Prentiss tighter.

Meanwhile, Morgan was trying not to make the dry leaves crackle underneath his feet. He found a bare patch of grass and tip-toed into it, looking for a clear shot on the UN-SUB. He finally found it and was listening to his demands, when he stepped on a dry twig causing it to snap and Charlie to whirl around and point the gun at Morgan. Prentiss took her chance and elbowed him in the abdomen, knocking the wind from him, then batted the gun from his hand, giving Morgan chance to race towards them and knock Charlie to the ground pinning his arms behind his back.

"Nice work, Morgan. Let's get these guys out of here and get to the hospital."

**I know it's a bit short but that's all I could thing of! **

**Clois16: Thankyou, I hope you find this alright!**

**The next chapter will be the last one in the hospital!  
><strong>


	9. Recovering

**I've finaly finished my first fan-fic! And on Christmas day aswell! Well I know it's sad but ive got nothing better to do...on christmas...hum...**

JJ had been out for hours. The doctor said she had concussion after a plank of wood hit her head and there was a list of other injuries: Broken leg, arm, wrist, and ribs, she would slip in and out of consciousness; she could have recurring dreams about it and wake up in cold sweats.

Reid was feeling exceptionally guilty about this and thought he would be the last person JJ would want to see.

For the last three days he and Morgan went on regular visits to the hospital hoping they would be there when she came round. Morgan was sat next to her bed while Reid was pacing up and down thinking.

"Reid, will you stop that, you're giving me a head ache"

"Calm down Morgan, he's only worried" A weak JJ was smiling at the young doctor.

"JJ! We thought you left us back there"

She tried to sit up but a sharp pain went through her as she tried put push herself up with her wrists and she winced.

"Whoa, slow down. Use the button"

She pressed the button on the small remote and the top of the bed escalated upwards slowly.

"How do you feel?"

"Not bad but not good. My head feels like hell"

"The doctor says you're gonna be fine and you can go home in a couple of weeks"

"Brilliant, I hate hospitals"

Morgan and Reid laughed while JJ was trying to figure out why it was so funny.

"Glad to have you back JJ. Do you want a drink?" Morgan hoped she'd say yes so she and Reid could talk.

"Definitely, I'm famished"

Morgan left to get her a drink and something to eat.

"Listen JJ, I'm really sorry…"

"There's no need to say that, Spence. It wasn't your fault, I know"

"No, it was and I feel so responsible. I'm really sorry"

"Spencer, shut up. It wasn't your fault and until you realise that…"her eyes suddenly closed involuntarily and she fell asleep.

"What happened?" Morgan had returned.

"The doctor said she might slip out of consciousness in the middle of a sentence"

"Oh, I called Hotch while I was outside, they're coming later"

"Good"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just feel really responsible."

"Look Reid, none of us blame you, you're just blaming yourself. You have to get over this"

"Your right. I know your right, but I just can't help feeling like this"

"Reid, it's perfectly normal. Okay?"

"Okay…"

10 minutes passed before Hotch and the team, including Garcia, walked through the door while JJ was waking up.

"My little kitten made it through hell! I'm so proud!"

"Hey Garcia" JJ said with a relaxed smile.

"How are you holding up?"

"Good, everything hurts but thank God for morphine" this comment made even Hotch smile.

"Agent Todd will fill in for you until you can come back to work"

"Well, she did learn from the best"

"We're gonna go now JJ, you know Strauss will shout at us if we don't start a new case"

"I completely understand" she smiled as they all piled out of the small room. "Spence, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, I'll just be a minute Hotch" he clarified with his boss and Hotch nodded back.

"Listen, what I said back in that hideout, I didn't mean a thing. It was either say it or he would've killed Georgia. I am really sorry" A tear escaped her eye as she realised how much pain she had caused.

"JJ, I don't blame you at all. We could tell it was scripted, and I could guess he had threatened you. There's no need to say sorry for something that wasn't your fault" He leant over to comfort the now crying blonde. "JJ, we all love you and I would never think you would do that without being forced to"

"Thanks Spence, I love you all too. Now we've both been through some sort of hell"

"Yeah"

They paused in a hug and Spencer stopped to think of how much danger they both fought through, and how strong they were for getting through it.

**FINISHED! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I've really enjoyed reading the compliments, I didn't even think i'd get 1...**

**Jareau_26**


End file.
